The First Day
by Otaku Kid1996
Summary: It's Chihiro's first day at her new school. Kohaku promised to meet her again. She's willing to wait no matter how long or short the wait is. Not that good a summary but please read anyways. It's not as bad as the summary.


A/N: Okay, well I know I should be working on my next chapter for Second Chances, but I don't have it written out yet. And sorry it may take me a while to post chapters because I have writers block. I will (as my way of apologizing) be accepting story requests for anime. The first…. Three requests will be written unless it's an anime or book I don't actually know. I do Harry Potter, Kingdom Hearts, and for any list of animes I watch, check my profile bio. Thanks for the patience! I find that I really like doing POV stories. Although I'm not too confident about this one…. Okay, so I was listening to "Always With Me," the ending song from Spirited Away, when I decided to do a possible oneshot for it. I love Spirited Away. I've loved Ghibli films since early childhood so I hope I can do it justice.

Disclaimer: I do not in any way own Spirited Away or the characters or anything else having to do with it. I can, in no way, be a genius like Miyazaki-sama. Well, enjoy.

"Chihiro, wake up. You'll be late for your first day of school,"

I opened my eyes slowly and sat up. I looked around and was confused… This wasn't my room… This wasn't my bed… I saw a nightstand next to me and saw a purple, sparkly hair tie on the top of it. Oh yeah… It really happened and I moved here yesterday. I must have been so used to sleeping on the floor.

"Chihiro, did you hear me? Get up, now."

"Yeah, I'll be ready in a minute, mom."

I couldn't believe I finally made it home. It's almost impossible to believe that just yesterday, I was saying goodbye to Haku. Normally, I'm bad with goodbyes, but Haku promised that we would meet again so I would wait for that day.

I got up and changed out of my pink pajamas and into a pink t-shirt and pink shorts. I brushed my hair and tied it up with my special hair tie. Zeniba said that it would protect me. I felt safe wearing it. I missed the friends I made in the spirit world. (A/N: wasn't sure what to call it besides the spirit world.) But making friends there showed me that I didn't have to be afraid of meeting new people. I put on my socks and shoes and slipped on my backpack with brand new school supplies. I had to switch schools in the middle of the school year, so it was kind of a bummer.

I was afraid about moving because I thought that no one would like me or that I would hate it here. But after what happened, I knew I could handle it. I would just have to get used to it. If Yubaba taught me anything, it was that complaining didn't get me anywhere. And I had made a promise to myself that I would be better.

I got into the car with my mom. My dad wanted to see me off to school, but he had to go to his new work this morning. My mom said that we were at least a mile away from my school since we didn't live directly in the city. Instead, we lived in a small part out of town. We were still close enough for dad to go to work and for me to go to school at least. And mom would have no problem going into town to get groceries.

I looked out the window, remembering yesterday as if it were just a weird dream…

_Flashback…_

_ "Chihiro! Chihiro, where have you been? We were looking all over for you!"_

_ I blinked like I couldn't believe it. They were really there… my mom…. My dad… They were okay! I blinked so I wouldn't start crying. Haku told me that they wouldn't remember what happened, so I ran over to them. If they asked where I was, I could just say that I wondered off. I ran across the rocks that were once a river and went over to my parents. I was so happy that they weren't pigs anymore. I missed them so much. I almost looked back, but remembered that Haku told me not to until I made it all the way back._

_ We went through the big moaning building again. When we went back through the tunnel entrance, I held on to mom's arm again while we were walking._

"_Chihiro, don't cling like that. You'll make me trip."_

_I loosened up, but only a little. I almost smiled, hearing mom tell me that. Things were back to normal. But things were definitely going to be different. I promised myself that if I got my parents back, I'd behave more and listen to what they tell me to do. I wouldn't argue as much, either. I promised myself that if I got to back home, I'd be a good girl and I wouldn't be so afraid anymore. If I could make it against Yubaba and Kamajii and even Noh Face, then I would be okay in a new town._

_When we made it through, I heard dad say, "What the heck?" He ran over to the car that was covered in leaves and dirt and dust. "Is this some kind of prank?" I was going to tell him that we were gone for days, but remembered that he didn't know that. I finally looked back. I thought of Haku… Or, I guess his name is actually Kohaku, isn't it? I would wait for Kohaku no matter how long it took. He saved me when I was really small. I knew he wasn't a bad guy. Lin was wrong about him. And so were Yubaba and Zeniba._

"_Chihiro, come on. We're going to our new home." This time, I knew that even though it wasn't the same house as before, I'd still be home._

_As we were coming back the way we came, dad called back at me, "A new home and a new school? It is kinda scary."_

"_I think I can handle it," was all I said. We drove for a while and maybe half way to our new house, mom said, "So, Chihiro, do you want to put your bouquet in some water when we get home?"_

_I forgot all about my bouquet. The bouquet that I had made such a big deal over. Well, it still was kind of a big deal. I mean it was my first bouquet ever, even if it was just a goodbye present from Runi. I picked it up and looked at it, feeling disappointed. My flowers were already dead and dry and almost brownish._

"_No," I sighed. "They're already dead, anyways." Mom looked at me from the one of the mirrors in the car and saw my bouquet._

"_Already?" she said. "I told you not to smother them like that, Chihiro."_

_I was going to argue that it wasn't my fault, but I remembered my promise. So instead I just said, "I know, mom. Sorry."_

"_Chihiro, are you okay?" dad asked, "You're not still hurt because we had to move, are you?"_

"_No. I'm just sad because I'll miss my friends." Although I was thinking of Kohaku and the baby and Lin._

"_Well, you can always make new ones," mom said. "It'll be fun. I promise."_

_I nodded, not saying anything else. I was going to miss the bathhouses. But it'd be okay. I'd see Kohaku again. And then everything will be okay. I was sure of that. I believed in him._

_End Flashback…_

"Chihiro?"

"Uh, what?" I asked.

"Are you nervous about going to school?" mom asked, smiling over at me.

"A little. But I'll be okay, mom."

"You seem to be having a better attitude about it than before. That's good."

"Yeah. I think I can handle making new friends."

"That's good. Because we're here, now."

The car stopped and we were in front of my new elementary school. I was ten so I was in the 4th grade. I got out, said bye to mom, and went towards the front doors. Mom asked if I wanted her to come with me and hold my hand. I told her no, that I would be alright. She drove off waving goodbye. I waved back and went inside. I went to the lady at the front office and told her my name. She gave me a paper that had my classroom number on it. She asked if I wanted her help getting to the classroom or introducing myself. I said no, I'd be alright. She said I must be brave. I smiled. I didn't think about it like that, but I guess I did get a little more "brave".

I went to my classroom after looking for a couple of minutes and sat down in an empty desk. There was no one in yet, so I waited. A teacher walked in and smiled at me.

"You must be a new student," she said.

I nodded and said, "My name is Se- Chihiro Ogino. I just moved in to a new home yesterday."

"Excellent," the teacher said. "I'm Azuma-sensei. Class will be starting in a few minutes."

"Okay."

I waited for a while until I heard a bell ring and students started to come into class. When everyone settled down, the teacher announced that we had a new student. I stood up and introduced myself to the class then sat down. We learned a few things about fractions and literature and then it was time for lunch. A couple of students offered to sit by me in the cafeteria, so I sat with them.

There was a girl in a blue dress with brown hair and green eyes. She introduced herself as Naomi Tanemura. Then, there was another girl with green shorts and a blue t-shirt with short black hair and brown eyes who called herself Kotomi Mizuhara. The last person I was with was a boy with brown hair and brown eyes named Eichi Sunohara. They were all really nice to me. We sat and talked for a while.

"So, Chihiro-chan, do you have an older brother?" Naomi asked.

"No, I don't." I answered, taking a bite out of my sandwich. "Why?"

"Because there's an older boy who came here today, like you, but he's in the fifth grade."

"Oh. What's his name?"

"I'm not sure. But we all have lunch together, so we might see him around the cafeteria."

"Maybe… I wonder who it is…?"

"Maybe he'll be a foreigner," Eichi said.

"I don't think he will be," Kotomi said.

"Why not?" Eichi said, pouting.

"Because my mom said that usually when foreigners come to Japan, they go to more popular or 'well known' cities, like Tokyo or Osaka, or even Nagoya, sometimes."

"Oh… So where do you think he's fro-"

"Excuse me," someone said. I knew that voice!

"Would any one of you happen to be Chihiro?" he said, smiling down at me. He was right there…. Green eyes, green hair…. Kohaku….

"Kohaku!" I shouted, standing up. "It's you!" I could feel myself starting to cry. I blinked so that wouldn't happen. I hugged Kohaku tightly around his waist and buried my head in his chest. He was so warm…. "How did you find me so fast?"

"I told you we'd meet again, Chihiro. I promised, didn't I?"

"But… Yubaba… she…"

"Doesn't own me. Will you come with me for a while?"

I let go of Kohaku and looked over at my new friends. I asked if it was okay and they agreed that it was. I grabbed my lunch box, putting my food back in and closing it. I went with Kohaku and followed him outside to the playground.

"So…"

I was a little surprised when Kohaku grabbed me and held me close, hugging me. I hugged him back. This time, I did cry.

"Chihiro…"

"Kohaku… how did you get away from Yubaba so fast?"

"I had a little talk with her. I told her that I was through with being one of her little henchmen. She tried to use my name against me, but I remembered it thanks to you. When she asked where my home was for a trick question, I told her it was gone. She no longer had any control over me. So I left and went to find you. I made sure you made it home safely. Then I made sure you made it here safely, as well. I decided to live in this human world so I can keep watching over you."

"Haku… thank you…"

"That's Kohaku, now. Remember that."

I nodded. "Kohaku…"

"Chihiro, I love you."

I looked up at his face and he had a nice warm look to him… like when I told him that I knew his name. He smiled at me and my face felt a little warm. I buried my face in his chest again.

"I love you, too Kohaku."

I looked up at him, feeling a little embarrassed. He kissed me on the cheek, softly.

"Chihiro, I promise to look after you forever. Okay? You won't have to worry about anything anymore, I promise. I'll always be there."

I hugged him tighter and said, "Thank you, Kohaku…"

Now, I really knew that I can handle anything, because Kohaku would always be there to make me feel stronger.

A/N: Okay, so what did you think? It was extremely hard to write from the point of view of a ten year old little girl, so I'm sorry if it's not that good. I did try, though. Please review if you get the chance. I really want to know what people thought of this story. It would be helpful. I welcome constructive criticism as long as there are no flames involved. I won't make you review, obviously, I'd just like to know what you guys, the readers, think. This is the first time I've written a Spirited Away fanfiction and only my third story involving a character POV. Well, ja ne!


End file.
